The present invention relates to a headphone device for listening to audio or sound by connecting to the source of audio signals. In particular, the present invention relates to a headphone device that can be made smaller in size when not worn.
Conventionally, a device that is positioned on a band and hangs on the rear of the head from both ears of the listener has been practically used as a headphone device. This type of headphone device is referred to as a neckband type because the band is positioned on the rear of the head slightly above the neck at the rear of the head.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view that shows an example of a neckband type headphone device that is currently in the market. For this headphone device a left-side speaker unit 1 and a right-side speaker unit 2, which incorporate therein driver units with diameters of a few centimeters, are connected by an almost semicircular band 3.
An earpad is attached to the inside of each of speaker units 1, 2 delivering sound from the speaker units to the ears of the wearer (listener) through the speakers. The band 3 is formed by a hard material such as synthetic resin or metal. In this example, one side of a signal line, that connects to an audio signal source such as a disk player, tape player or radio receiver, is connected to the left-side speaker unit.
Hooks 5, 6 are attached to the connecting parts of respective speaker units 1, 2 and the band 3. These hooks are inserted from above at the rear of both left and right ears of the listener and are worn in a manner such that the left ear of the listener is pinched by the speaker unit 1 and the hook 5, and the right ear of the listener is pinched by the speaker unit 2 and the hook 6. FIGS. 3A, 3B and 3C show three views of an example of this neckband type headphone device being worn. As shown in FIG. 3B (side view) and FIG. 3C (top view), the band 3 is positioned almost horizontal on the rear of the head of the listener.
Because the band is positioned at the rear of the head, compared to a conventional headphone device in which the band is positioned at the top of the head, a neckband type headphone device worn in this manner can be worn without affecting the hairstyle of the listener as well as having a appealing look when worn. Consequently, it is receiving wide acceptance from fashion-conscious people.
The neckband type headphone device shown in FIG. 1 has a shape that can be folded over and reduced in size when stored. In other words, the composition in this example is such that hinge parts 3a, 3b, 3c which can swing are provided at three locations, almost at the center of the band 3, the left side and the right side. For example, the hinge part 3a at the center can be folded towards the inside (direction indicated by arrow a in FIG. 1) and the left/right hinge parts 3b, 3c can be folded downward (direction indicated by arrows b, c in FIG. 1). As shown in FIG. 2 as an example, by means of folding the band 3 in this manner, the left/right speaker units 1, 2 can be folded over and reduced in size in a closed state. Making it possible to fold over and reduce the size is convenient when storing and transporting the headphone device.
By the way, the band 3 of the conventional neckband type headphone device as shown in FIG. 1 is shaped on the assumption that people who wear the device have large heads in order to allow anyone to use the device. Because of this, as shown in FIG. 3B and FIG. 3C, a gap s will occur between the rear of the head and the band for almost all people when wearing the device. If this type of gap occurs, there is a chance that the band may be pressed forward and the headphone units shift and fall from the ears when, for example, the wearer leans on a chair or wall and is not preferred. It is not impossible to provide an adjustment mechanism to make it possible to adjust the size of the band although a band mechanism is complicated and the design of the headphone device will worsen. In addition, providing an adjustment mechanism increases the weight of the headphone device and is not preferred.
Furthermore, by means of providing hinge parts 3a, 3b, 3c at a plurality of locations as described above, the headphone device folds over reducing in size thereby improving its portability. However, when these type of hinge parts are provided, the composition of the band becomes complicated by that alone resulting in increased manufacturing costs of the headphone device. In particular, in the example of FIG. 1, the signal line 4 that is connected to the audio signal source only comes out from one of the speaker units 1 and is called a single line type. For this case however, a signal line is necessary that passes through the inside of the band 3 connecting the speaker unit 2 on the opposite side and the signal line 4. Consequently, a shape that allows the headphone device to be folded while passing the signal line through each of the hinge parts 3a, 3b, 3c is necessary making this a very complicated mechanism.
The object of the present invention is to provide a neckband type headphone device with a simple composition that is easy to carry and wear.
A first invention is a headphone device comprised of a left-side speaker unit worn on the left ear of a listener, a right-side speaker unit worn on the right ear of a listener, and a band. The left-side speaker unit is connected to one end of the band and the right-side speaker unit is connected to the other end of the band. The band has a shape wherein the areas close to the connecting parts with both speaker units form a curve and pass above or below the ears of the listener when it is wound in a circular shape and extended. The band is formed of an elastic material into a shape that presses down at the approximate center on the rear of the head of the listener.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, when stored, the elasticity of the band itself will wind the band into a circular shape thereby reducing the size giving it a convenient shape for storage and transport. In addition, because the area close to the ends of the extended band forms a curve and passes above or below the ears of the listener, the speaker units are held on the ears with the approximate center of the band pressing down on the rear of the head of the listener. Consequently, the band itself is worn on the head of the listener with almost no space eliminating the need for a separate adjustment mechanism, thereby providing a comfortable wearing experience for everyone. For this case, because the elasticity of the band itself determines the shape when stored and when worn, the composition is very simple. Namely, this makes it possible to achieve a simple construction with favorable portability and wearability as a neckband type headphone device.
A second invention is a device in the headphone device of the first invention wherein an audio signal line that connects one of the speaker units to the other speaker unit is passed through the band and connects to an audio signal source from only one of the speaker units.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, the signal line of the headphone device is drawn through only one of the speaker unit eliminating any hindrance when wearing the headphone device.
A third invention is a device in the headphone device of the first invention wherein the left-side speaker unit and the right-side speaker unit are positioned in close proximity to each other due to the elasticity of the band when the headphone device is not being worn.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, the shape of the device becomes very small when not worn.
A fourth invention is a device in the headphone device of the first invention wherein when the left-side speaker unit and the right-side speaker unit are positioned in close proximity to each other due to the elasticity of the band at a time of the headphone device being not worn, the audio output surfaces of the two speaker units line up almost flat.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, it becomes possible to achieve a flat shape with no protrusions when the headphone device is not being worn as well as make it easy to store and carry the device.
A fifth invention is a device in the headphone device of the first invention wherein the band itself close to the connecting parts with both speaker units forms a curved shape that rests above the ears of the listener when the band is extended.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, the speaker units can be held on the ears by just the band, thereby making a simple composition possible that does not require another member to hold the speaker units on the ears.
A sixth invention is a device in the headphone device of the first invention wherein another member is attached that rests on the ears of the listener close to the connecting parts between both speaker units and the band.
By means of providing a headphone device in this manner, there can be provided a composition whereby the headphone device can be worn with the band in a shape that does not pass it above the ears of the listener.